1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silver-allantoin complexes, and, more particularly, to a silver-allantoin complex encapsulated with allantoin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silver-allantoin complexes are known in the art. For example, a dark gray-to-black silver-allantoin complex having a molar ratio of silver-to-allantoin of 1:1 was described by C. Schaffer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,131 (1943). However, the complex was not light stable and so was of little practical use for treating antibacterial infections.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved antimicrobial silver-allantoin product which is light stable and has antimicrobial activity down to 15 ppm of silver.
Another object of the invention is to provide an antimicrobial product which is a silver-allantoin complex encapsulated by allantoin and which is whitish in appearance, light stable and active against both gram-positive and gram-negtive bacteria, molds and yeast.